gerald_rowanfandomcom-20200214-history
Life Forms
During the course of the extensive Geraldian Mythos, many races are encountered. These are primarily separated into three categories, the Past Races, the "Current" Mid-Age Races, and the Future Kinds; They Who Have Yet To Come. These categories do not include the Great Elder Creatures. Past Races The Old Beings and Formers came first into the universe from elsewhere, but the first native intelligent species were the Ancients. As they spread their design across the cosmos, similar intelligent species developed in their image. The Keldronians, another Past Race, was a perfect example. In this time, more bizarre life forms had made it to the sky, such as the Drezdak, which were able to hover off the ground on their own planet due to an iron-rich environment/diet. The Searoshire were long, wormlike creatures lined on both sides with wings. The Ho Grath were docile, plantlike folk that the Ancients experimented on with the Inferus plague to try and breed a more stable form, but this only resulted in wiping out the Ho Grath and creating the new race of meat trees. And the plant/fungus/echinoderm species called the Elder Race, for though they developed later than the Ancients they eventually caught up to them technology-wise. The Ancients were masters of the universe under only the Old Beings in this time. Shun'Tabbarkot created his own race, the Tabbaroth. They warred with the Elder Race. The Elder Race were bean shaped, dangling tendrils under the body with three protruding ribs that ran up and down the body, between each rib-sensor sprouted a pod-like wing that scooped the air. The Ancients and Elder Race ultimately went to war, wiping most of each species out. The surviving Ancients fled to a far away planet where they fell victim to a native disease, and the last of the Elder Race departed our galaxy, leaving behind such remnants as the Inferrectus and Vates. Zykezx's conquest annihilated the Drezdak, Searoshire and many others, including the Keldronians. The desert dœmons fled their ruined homeworld and became nomadic for a long time before eventually settling on prehistoric Earth. The last Keldronians also left the Galaxy, possibly following the Elder Race. They left behind one egg that would cause much sorrow in the millennia to come. Just as the Ngkanukgr reached the stars, the Tabbaroth followed their master into his temple-tomb to protect him. Thus the last of the Past Races receded from the sky. Mid-Age Peoples The people of the Middle Ages we know most about. Due to the interference of the Ancients, there was an abundance of humanoid creatures in this time. Most of these variations were still classified as human, but some were so alien they no longer counted. The Nargarrg were counted as human, yet the Chìget were not. The end of the mid-age and it's people is unclear, but by the end our our documents we see much of the life here had become artificial. The various mid-age species included the humanoid Ngkanukgr, "the Undead Hive"; Marõid, Chìget and humans. Stranger species also existed. The Collective, resembling a mess of branches each connected to each other by a webbing via a form of geometry our brains cannot comprehend, who were all controlled by a single brain. The Riemer, which has two races, the High Riemer and Lesser Riemer. The Lesser Riemer are retarded, as we understand it, and so sold into slavery by the High Riemer. This was the beginning of the Riemerian Combine. Riemer often divided into two categories, High Riemer and Lesser Riemer. The High Riemer are sentient and the Lesser Riemer bear great physical likeness but are barely able to be classified as intelligent. High Riemer enslaved the Lesser Riemer and sold. Their species became the head class of the wealthy Riemerian Combine, the finest slave industry in the universe. The High Riemer are bluish red (purple) with many little lines crisscrossing their thin purple skin, with a cartilaginous structure with fluid filled bladders serving as bones and muscle. The bladders fill or empty at will, but what really is the key to their locomotion is the sinewy strands that pulls cartilaginous structure this way and that. The Lesser Riemer have thicker skin and instead of a purely cartilaginous structure theirs is coated and infused with a fingernail like substance. They have thick skin and faster reflexes. They are shorter and broader than the High Riemer. On top of the body are concentric circle slits that vibrate or jiggle. On the underside of a Riemer are hundreds of tiny little finger like limbs that grasp the bars of their floors. Originally, the Riemer had inflatable lumps that served as limbs, but after centuries of genetic engineering the Lesser Riemer have what could be considered as gooey arms. The better for slave labor. The High Riemer stereotype is jovial but heartless. The Lesser Riemer stereotype is docile and obedient. The Lar are a weak eyed, weak skinned subterranean race that communicates with flashes of light. They attract prey with luminous patches on their backs resembling a luminescent moss/lichen that grows in the tunnels they inhabit. The Lar are often excluded because they are sensitive to everything. Even after years, they still have pale skin that requires protection from the sunlight, they are pressure sensitive and their eyes are weak. They need warmth, because even though they didn't live that deep, they still lived in the warm, Larath earth. The thick, hot Larath atmosphere makes the surface a wasteland to any off worlders. Lar, along with Third, are among those who cannot communicate easily with other species. The Larath females are dominant in the species, nearly four times the size of one of the males. Both Larath genders are more highly sexed than humans, but the males are crazy high. Fortunately, because of the males being so weak, and the huge towering females could easily grasp them in their powerful pincers and rip them in half, violent sexual acts do not occur in their species. Larath males are barely recognizable as the same species. They are basically a bulb of luminescent flesh with four weak eyes only necessary to detect the light of other Lar, a sort of phallus-like appendage, and a few tiny, yet fast legs. A female Lar is long and bulky. The mandibles are in two separate parts, each lined with injection teeth for neurotoxin. Three pairs of legs line the sides of their bodies, and unlike the males, who just flash simple requests, the Larath females have luminescent hood flaps that they can use to send more sophisticated messages. The Lar are theorized to have evolved from surface creatures, probably escaping the drastic climate change that caused a mass extinction thousands of years ago, because they have eyes. The bioluminescence on their backs must have first evolved to attract the prey, then was modified for specialized communication, then passed on to the males. Lar stereotype is stupid and fat. Chìget have four wings, four arms and four eyes. The Marõid are small and hunched, with great legs but flimsy arms. The Ngkanukgr are free willed unless they come within the smell radius of a "queen" called Gluknsuste. There are different castes. They are technologically advanced and extremely intelligent. They are called the Undead Hive because they possess a mechanism that allows the Gluknsuste to pilot a Ngkanukgr if it has just recently deceased. The Sklegge are mottled green from swamps. They suck fluids through two long proboscises. They have sticky pods for feet and instead of hands use prehensile pedipalps with sticky pads. A Sklegge secretes five different kinds of liquid to cool itself, but also if uncomfortable. The more uncomfortable, the more liquid. It is a common saying that, "I feel like a shining Sklegge." Sklegge are male dominant. Primitive Sklegge would breed in groups of three in accordance with their three genders, but only the male would stay. He would consume the others, then care for the young until they matured. Then he died. A Sklegge can stand on it's side, with legs sticking out, and cartwheel around. A popular slave race, the Tog'Ratha, overthrew their Riemer masters and about five hundred escaped. They were given a reservation to live on. The Tog'Ratha are the descendants of an unknown Past Race, which is a descendant of the Hawiki. Therefore the Tog'Ratha were not in the first universe. Being intelligent since the universe began, the Tog'Ratha have many legends of the One and the Other and the Old Beings. They are closely connected with the Old Beings. Artificial Races The Mid-Age people built some races themselves. The intelligent android units, "IAU" and the Third and the Thrakr. While the Old Beings could be said to create actual flesh and blood races, the closest that the Mid-Age races could boast of were the Thrakr. In the beginning of the great human space expansion, they discovered a world slightly larger than Earth, a super inhabitable world that they found very promising. It was a highly kept secret. When the Seven Year Third War erupted, most of those privy to the knowledge were killed or had it driven away from the front of their minds. The project was abandoned. For security's sake, any non-paper documents were stored in the satellite orbiting the planet. The infamous turncloak Enrique Cosando sabotaged the station, effectively deleting it's memory banks. As if that were not enough, the station was bombarded by a rocket barrage, which ripped the station apart and killed Cosando. Stories differ on whether this was a Third ship or a pirate ship. Gerald Rowan had scribbled a note pondering whether the Earth governments were responsible for the destruction of that information, although they had no known motive. The planet forgotten, the Thrakr awoke on the artificial moon and dwelt there for several decades. The crowded space and low fertility rates caused the Thrakr to become somewhat warlike. Much later, the One gave them magic and reactivated the machines and the Thrakr were teleported to the planet's surface. They lived on that planet for centuries. They discovered they were the fourth experiment in habitants for this world. The others were the Fahamara, Borglundo and Tshâkis. The Fahamara were eventually responsible for the destruction of the planet, but thanks to Thrakr geniuses solving the Scripture of the Stars they had spacecraft competent enough to escape. The Third are believed to have evolved from self-replicating nano-mites released as an experimental probe by the Ngkanukgr. The Third will neither confirm nor deny this. are a quadrupedal race, with three main thick digits keeping the tip of the limb from touching the ground. The four legs arch inward, connecting to a body shaped like three spheres stacked atop each other. The legs connect to the central sphere, which houses the main sensory organs and those necessary to live everyday life. A webbing connect from the sides of the junction between limb and core. The bottom sphere houses a sort of digestive tract, at least it is how a Third derives its sustenance. The top sphere is for display, not to attract a mate (for the Third have no gender) but to warn attackers. Emotions can be guessed by the top spheres actions. They have a universe belief they are the third race to achieve sentience, hence the name. This belief is false because they are actually composed of tiny, mite sized nano bots. These bots are a mesh of flesh and machine, which link together to form a single entity. Electrical impulses similar to synapses connect them all, which eventually erodes their tiny idea of individuality. Each nano bot is similar in structure, but each with a slight mutation that allows them to perform specialized functions. When one's sensors detect the presence of an atmosphere, it secretes a thick, gooey liquid that cools into a rubbery, gelatinous protective coat. The mech mites fit so close together, there is not space between them. The ones inside maintain a large inner cavity, and the bots either grow or convert to the flesh of inner organs. Once the organ growth is complete, the mites focus on body growth, and the larval stage is over. A single being can so much as triple or double its size and weight in one of their years, (1.2 of our years). Five dexterous limbs move mostly side to side and not very much towards each other. The main means of communication are small openings in the gooey coat, and they press their bodies together here, transmitting electrical synapse pulses. This is very inefficient, but the Third communicate so infrequently it is hardly necessary. The ruling caste of the Third have the ability to broadcast their synaptic pulses. Males and females of the ruling caste resemble each other exactly, probably a result of there being no gender in the bio mechanical aliens. Some outsiders refer to females as the factories from which they are born. This is not true though. Near the end of their life cycles, Third try to reach each other, and this results in many dying specimen limping to the same area. These areas are found disturbing and are avoided even by other members of the Third. The final goal of a deceased is the gooey protective skin dissolving and for the nano mites to escape. They join together with the fleeing bots from others, and form a sort of structure that sends down roots to gather minerals from the ore rich earth of the planets they inhabit. Note: Third worlds are nicknamed, third worlds. The Third often inhabit mineral rich planets, which has lead to conflict as other species try to make a mining deal, but the Third require these minerals for reproduction. This is a source of dislike against the Third. The Third are aware of the microscopic selfless bots that give them sentience and the life they live, but still insist they are as alive and self aware as any other species. Since the Third means of communication exists nowhere else, a human gave them the spoken name, and it is used by all species since. Before humans gave them the name, Third, Marõid and Ngkanukgr called them by the Ngkanukgr title: Shuktlen. The Third "see" by broadcasting a faint light/sound. While this is in detectable, it is said that you can (with proper training) learn to feel when you are being watched by a Third. The Third were the last Mid-Age race to survive, being found as primitive and dysfunctional on a burnt out radioactive world by the Hawiki. The IAUs, or Intelligent Android Units, were constructed with the first free thinking computers since the machines took over planet Earth. There was a massive controversy over using beings alive such as them as mere workers, slaves. There was a war and the IAUs were freed thanks to the Sklegge pirate Kligge and the IAU hero PL1-78B nicknamed "Johnny." Future Kind Of the Mid-Age species, only the Third have made it to this future era. They are devolved and sparse on a radioactive planet. The Hawiki are the last sentient race in this universe, and every cycle they manage to tunnel through the end of the universe into the next with the help of the One. They are the ancestors of the Tog'Ratha. The other known future race is also existing after the Mid-Age people's are dead. Large, rodent-like, four armed beings. There are two known surviving members of this species. Fi:msor Br'oq'fsit and Yti:mnrarnt Kruq'hns'fnet, the former being a disembodied mind in a wireless computer network, and the latter being insane from his time in The Zone. This species constructed massive robots the size of small planets or large moons, and they bore a somewhat humanoid form. They revolted and disappeared into another time where they waged war until peace was settled. The ultimate goal of the Old Order was to follow Br'oq'fsit's instructions on a Time Beacon to summon the robots into the radius of another beacon that will harness their power again. With the robots, the Old Order would use the Genesis Engine to revive the lost species from the future. Unspecified NgukGluk is the FomRishi name for the protoplasmic blobs that inhabited Katroiris. They were created accidentally by Tkulthe as a backup plan. The sinking of Katroiris trapped Tkulthe underneath it, and when when it was raised again the NgukGluk were the only animals alive, therefore unable to revive Tkulthe. In Universe D, Nyokkauc's kick toppled Katroiris from atop Tkulthe and shattered it. The NgukGluk were able to dig out Tkulthe. Gondj-Rhyde'i were a race of giant humanoids. Carvings of an ancient Gondj-Rhyde'i civilization implied to the Guardian that an Old Being bred with an humanoid Past Race, or possible the Hawiki-Tog'Ratha missing link. Their race was mostly gone from the Galaxy by the end of the Nurn Age. One of them, Girzath, is the protagonist of a legend in ancient folklore where he is bewitched by a prostitute and spends every penny to afford her, and is caught by the prostitutes mother, who is a witch that sends him into a coma. He is found to exist on the desert planet by the Phallic Overlord who coaxes an erection from his sleeping form and carves it into a throne. Great Elder Creature are the greatly powerful creatures, Old Beings a higher universe, Cosmic Demons from a lower universe, and the Celestial Ones from a past universe.